


Siete colores en el arcoíris

by JossLenn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Contada por una mexicana cualquiera, M/M, NijiAka Week, Viva el NijiAka cabrones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura y Akashi, capitaneando capitanazamente en diferentes situaciones durante la lucha por sobrevivir a la autora con su relación intacta por siete días. O siete prompts en conmemoración a la NijiAka Week celebrada en Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Estaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Day 1: Angst/Seasons
> 
> Aclaraciones: Post!Winter Cup, Pre!Extra Game.

  
**_Invierno_ **

─Oye, oye ¿De qué crees que vas?

Nijimura frunció el ceño, echándole un ojito a la visión frente a él: Akashi, El Akashi, haciéndole honor a su apellido ostentando una nariz enrojecida que dejaría en vergüenza a Rodolfo el Reno.

─No sé a qué se refiere con eso, Nijimura-san─ contestó el pelirrojo con el mentón bien arriba.

Qué soberbio habría quedado si el moco no estuviera a punto de colgarle de la nariz. Menos mal que Akashi llevaba consigo su pañuelo pijo para hacerle segunda.

─ ¿Es que me quieres ver la cara?─ la mueca de pato de pato de Nijimura incrementó su ira exponencialmente ¡Que a él no le vinieran con esas!─. ¡Anda! Nos vamos de regreso a tu casa, mira que salir así…

─Tengo que recordarte que estoy aquí de visita porque tú me invitaste, Nijimura-san. Mi casa está en Kioto, nos sería imposible ir ahora mismo.

─Pues en mi casa será, listillo, allí a ver qué hacemos contigo ¡Ni siquiera traes bufanda, Akashi!

─Muchas gracias, senpai─ contestó él, haciendo caso omiso del regaño ¿Para qué? Mejor tomarle el brazo como pacto de paz.

La cara de sarna que se cargaba el Nijimura daba ñañaras a todos, menos a Akashi, quien ya se sabía al dedillo las sutilezas de la genérica expresión mala leche de su senpai y era bien consciente de ese casi inexistente ruborcillo traicionero en sus mejillas. Y no, no tenía que ver con el frío de Tokio.

No agradecía tener la nariz mormada, pero tener a un Nijimura preocupado por él tampoco estaba mal.

**_Primavera_ **

Nada más bonito que estar viendo los pétalos de cerezo floreciendo, aumentando la belleza de los jardines de Kioto ¿No era acaso ese el ambiente propicio para un romance de película? Igual y sí, pero a Nijimura y Akashi les valía más bien un cuerno cuando estaban ocupados poniéndose atención el uno al otro.

─ ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?

Uy, temita peliagudo fue a elegir el inepto. Hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de su error cuando los hombros de Akashi se tensaron visiblemente aún debajo de esa yukata que traía puesta.

─Hemos tenido óptimos resultados. Aunque ahora que Mayuzumi se ha graduado aún no estoy muy seguro de cuál debería ser el nuevo enfoque del equipo.

Nijimura frunció el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros. Ya a esas alturas estaba enterado de los detalles turbios de todo lo que había sucedido desde que se había graduado y mudado a Los Ángeles ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando volvió a Japón! Justo a tiempo para presenciar la derrota de Rakuzan a manos de Seirin.

─No tiene por qué ser igual que en la Winter Cup. Y si quieres que te eche una mano con eso…

Akashi le miró de soslayo y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

─Nijimura-san, a veces deberías tener más presente que tú vives en Tokio y yo aquí.

─Eso me saco por amable─ refunfuñó de malos modos, mirando ahora sí los pétalos de cerezo. Más que nada para tener algo que ver que no fuera Akashi.

─De todas maneras, gracias. Escuchar tus consejos sería de mucha ayuda.

Además, Nijimura tenía razón, las cosas no tenían por qué ser como antes. La primavera había llegado ya ¿Por qué no aprovechar el nuevo inicio?

**_Verano_ **

Alguien que le pasara una puta camiseta a Akashi, pero ya, o a saber qué iba a acabar haciendo Nijimura.

A ver, aclarando: él no era ningún depravado. Estaba en la incómoda transición de su etapa como adolescente y adulto joven, lo que menos necesitaba era que Akashi Seijuurou anduviera sin camisa tal cual pavo (uno elegantioso, eso sí), contoneándose ahora sí y ahora también.

Qué mala decisión había sido asistir a la playa en compañía de toda la chiquillada (que de niños no tenían ya nada) a los que lideró alguna vez en secundaria, más los agregados.

─ ¿Y a ti qué te picó?─ le preguntó de malos modos a Akashi, quien había tenido el bonito gesto de hacerle compañía, o incordiarle, lo que saliera primero. Por el bien de su integridad, Nijimura había decidido recluirse debajo de la sobrilla sentado en su toalla.

─ ¿Cómo dices?─ preguntó Akashi.

Cabe agregar que el muy no se había tomado la molestia de traer su toalla con él, qué va. Si para algo estaba la de Nijimura.

─Olvídalo… ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Traducción de "ándate a chiflar a otro lado".

─No realmente ─contestó Akashi, haciéndose el que no se enteraba de nada─. Solamente te vi solo aquí y decidí hacerte compañía. Aunque si estás dispuesto a hacerme un favor…

Le pasó una botella de bloqueador solar a Nijimura y le dirigió una sonrisa, esa que ponía siempre que ocultaba segundas intenciones.

─A ver, dame eso─ masculló con cara de pocos amigos.

Personita más procaz que Akashi no había.

**_Otoño_ **

Akashi escuchó cómo las hojas secas crujían bajo los pies de Nijimura mientras este hablaba por teléfono y daba vueltas guajoloteras. Ambos habían concertado otro fin de semana juntos, de nueva cuenta en Tokio.

Sí, se suponía que era el turno de ir a casa de Akashi en Kioto, pero el padre de Nijimura tenía que ir a un chequeo rutinario y, aunque el hombre ya estaba mucho mejor y saliendo airoso de su enfermedad, no iba a ser el pelirrojo un desconsiderado ni a arrastrar a su novio tan lejos de su familia cuando bien sabía que su antiguo capitán necesitaba estar al pendiente de ellos, solamente porque lo necesitaba a su lado.

No lo había hecho en Teiko, no iba a empezar ahora.

Cuando Nijimura terminó la llamada y se acercó a él de nuevo le alivió ver una expresión relajada en él.

─Todo bien─ contestó Nijimura a la pregunta silenciosa de Akashi─. El viejo no se deja vencer tan fácilmente, ya lo sabes.

─En ese aspecto son como dos gotas de agua─ comentó Akashi─. Me alegra escuchar que tu padre está mucho mejor.

─Eh, muchas gracias, Akashi. Oye, escucha bien, ya sabes que no me gusta estar repitiendo las cosas… Gracias por estar conmigo en esto.

Como regalo, Akashi le dio una sonrisa y un apretón de manos.

─Es porque eres tú.

─Deja de intentar hacerte el galán conmigo, me das repelús.

Sin más, reanudaron su marcha sobre el lecho de hojas secas en las calles, dejando que el viento otoñal les hiciera mella en el cabello. Total, ese airecito de nada no los iba a derribar.


	2. Arroz al carbón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 2: Fluff/Domestic
> 
> Podría decirse que también tiene algo de fluff. Basado en mis pasadas experiencias en la cocina, allí donde un tenedor en mis manos era un arma de destrucción masiva.

¿Había alimento más maravilloso que el arroz frito? La respuesta es no.

En opinión de Nijimura, no existía mejor manera de cocinar el sagrado cereal que de esa manera y, sólo acotando, el que su madre hacía era el mejor que había probado. No lo decía porque fuera el típico hijo ejemplar que defendía a capa y espada la gastronomía de su sacrosanta madre, aunque también. Shuuzou era objetivo en su juicio y respaldado por muchos otros glotones ajenos a la dinastía de los Nijis, privilegiados al probar semejante manjar.

Adorando con ese fervor el arroz frito, no era de extrañar que se llevara un susto de muerte con tremendo sacrilegio que estaba cometiendo Akashi en la cocina, hasta el punto de casi soltar un chillido de dudosa virilidad.

Ese arroz frito parecía más al carbón que nada.

─Oh, bienvenido─ saludó el asesino en cuestión cuando el pobre de Nijimura entraba a la cocina, guiado por el olorcillo a chamuscado─. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Y aparte actuaba como si el no fuera el perpetrador del crimen. Cuánto descaro.

─Estuvo normal, como siempre─ contestó con un gruñido, fingiendo que no era testigo de aquella atrocidad─. ¿Y el tuyo?

─Ajetreado─ respondió Akashi soltando un suspiro y se separó de la estufa. Al menos había tenido el sentido común de apagar ya lo que quemaba─. Había muchos pendientes que resolver para la empresa y posponerlos no era una opción.

Con respuestas así, Nijimura Shuuzou se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era por llevar la vida que tenía: Akashi había tenido la buena voluntad de aceptar mudarse con él a una casa modesta, no que fuera una mísera casa de cartón, pero más humilde que la mansión donde solía vivir el ilustre heredero seguro que sí. Además, era de admirarse que su novio se partiera el lomo de esa manera por él; eso no significaba que lo mantuviera ni nada ¡Como si fuera a aceptar algo así!

Pero la situación era esta: Haberse ido de la mansión y la vida cómoda no le había hecho nada de gracia a papi suegro alias Akashi senior, mucho menos enterarse que se mudaba para mantener una relación romántica con tu regular donnadie ¿Y cómo había acabado el asunto? Con Akashi trabajando más que nunca para demostrar que, aún con todo, podía perfectamente con sus responsabilidades.

Y si por el momento mantenía bien oculta la relación con Nijimura, pues de perlas para el suegrito. Shuuzou no es que pegara brinquitos por la idea de ser marginado así de buenas a primeras, pero por mientras no se iba a poner intransigente. Al menos no cuando Akashi estaba dándolo todo por esa relación.

─Oye, si la tuviste dura en el día déjame la cocina a mí, faltaba más.

Que apreciara el esfuerzo de Akashi no quería decir que le maravillara lo que hacía con el arroz.

─Está bien. Quería intentar hacer esto, ya sé que te encanta el arroz frito.

Pues sí, amaba el arroz frito, no el arroz quemado. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir él.

─Claro que no es necesario que finjas que te gusta lo que estoy haciendo─ continuó Akashi, clavando su mirada en lo que pretendía ser comida─. Mi sentido del olfato funciona perfectamente bien, así que soy consciente de que acabo de arruinar la cena, así como sé de tu temor a probarlo.

Nijimura soltó un suspiro y se masajeó las sienes, despotricando contra sí mismo por haber creído que Akashi no se daría cuenta de su desdén por el arroz al carbón.

─Ya. Entonces ya no tengo que fingir y no decirte que tu arroz está para llorar.

Akashi sonrió y asintió. Pero aun así, Nijimura no podía quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que le había puesto empeño en cocinarle algo, más aún, algo que le fascinaba ¿Quién iba a decir que el magnánimo Akashi Seijuurou tenía esos detallazos?

─Igual es la primera vez que lo preparas, pudo haber sido peor.

─ ¿Te refieres a que pude haber quemado la cocina? No me subestimes, dudo llegar a ese extremo─ contestó Akashi, dividido entre la diversión y su irritante tendencia a hacerse el digno.

─La cocina no, pero el arroz está carbonizado─ contestó dándole un golpecito en la frente, porque podía.

─Tú mismo lo has dicho, Shuuzou, esta fue la primera vez. Tengo confianza en que en la segunda no cometeré los mismos errores.

─Ajá. Oye, si te interesa, yo te enseño─ frunció su infame labio superior, poniendo su mejor imagen de pasota─. A ver, que mi arroz frito no es tan bueno como el de mi madre, pero está más o menos decente.

Qué bonita sonrisa tenía Akashi cuando algo lo hacía verdaderamente feliz. Era mucho mejor verlo así, tan sereno y atractivo que cuando ponía esa puta sonrisa de demente que a veces aún se le salía. Menos mal que ya era menos frecuente.

─Me encantaría tomar lecciones de cocina contigo. Sin embargo ¿No sería más conveniente aprender de tu madre?

─ ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no confías en lo que te vaya a enseñar, mocoso malagradecido?

─En lo absoluto. Sólo digo que es de conocimiento público el hecho de que la comida casera es mucho más deliciosa.

Nijimura resopló y le obsequió con una sonrisa torcida.

─¿No te das cuenta de que sería comida casera de todas formas? Este es nuestro hogar, Seijuurou.

Con esas palabras el corazón de ambos dio un brinquito. Aparte de eso, Nijimura estaba azorado ¿Cómo es que de su boca de camionero había salido esa mamarrachada empalagosa? Misterios de la convivencia diaria con Akashi.

─No es propio de ti decir cosas como esas─ dijo Akashi, arruinando lo bonito del momento, como siempre─. Pero igualmente lo aprecio y quiero hacer una petición.

─Escupe y ya veremos─ gruñó el pobre de Nijimura, aun tratando de reponerse de su lapsus diabético.

─Además de arroz, quisiera que me enseñaras a cocinar el tofu. Sé prepararlo sin quemar nada, pero me gustaría poder mejorarlo.

Pues claro que le iba a enseñar a preparar lo que él quisiera, aunque probablemente si llegaría el punto en el que necesitarían ser auxiliados por la señora Nijimura. Tofu, arroz frito, lo que se les antojara, tenían mucho tiempo de sobrar para practicar en, como Shuuzou lo había llamado, su hogar.

Pero eso mañana. Tenían que ocuparse de ordenar comida y despegar el arroz al carbón gourmet.


	3. Nekoshi Nijimura Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 3: Vacation/Family
> 
> Aclaraciones: Un vistazo a la familia Nijimura-Akashi, con la aparición de Mayuzumi Chihiro porque no pude resistirme a él. El padre de Akashi se llama Masaomi, según sé.

Ya tenía un rato que Seijuurou había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de tener una familia con Shuuzou.

Veamos: los dos ya eran hombres a poco de entrar a la treintena, cada uno con su trabajo estable, poseían una casa modesta donde habían asentado su "nidito de amor" y, lo más importante, habían salido victoriosos a todas las pruebas del padre del riquillo en la ecuación, desde batallas contra Akashi Masaomi hasta las que se suscitaron entre ellos mismos en el proceso.

Seijuurou sonrió con orgullo cuando pensó en los esfuerzos de Shuuzou junto a él para sacar a flote una relación a la que nadie apostaba ni un quinto.

Claro que no todo podía seguir como mil sobre hojuelas y aunque ya tenía mucho que no completaban otra misión de Don Akashi Padre, debieron haber previsto que el jefe final estaba dispuesto a hacer mella en la tranquilidad de los dos tórtolos, usando como arma letal lo que parecía una pregunta bien inocente.

─ ¿Y ya han pensado sobre un heredero?─ preguntó Akashi Masaomi como quien no quiere la cosa después de una colorida reunión padre-hijo. Es decir, después de discutir algunos proyectos de la empresa.

─No hemos encontrado urgente ocuparnos de ese asunto aún─ fue la respuesta de Seijuurou─. Al menos no cuando la empresa está teniendo una etapa de apogeo y hemos estado más ocupados que nunca.

─Por eso mismo deberían plantearse seriamente conseguir un heredero─ replicó el hombre sin dar tregua. Un Akashi tenía que ser─. Cuando yo no esté, tú y ese novio tuyo no pueden seguir manteniendo esa actitud irresponsable y preferiría que no esperaran a mi ausencia para buscar ya tener un heredero. _Tienen que conocer su lugar._

Eso le sonaba de algo.

Seijuurou mantuvo el rostro impasible, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su padre. Parecía implicar con ello que al fin había aceptado que su hijo no estaba muy dispuesto a una separación con Shuuzou y tendría que soportar el hecho de que ese cara de pato fuera su yerno.

¿Y también que quería nietos…?

─Padre, Shuuzou es un hombre y yo también.

─No seas ridículo Seijuurou, estamos en el siglo XXI, ya se las arreglarán de alguna manera.

¿En qué momento su padre se había vuelto tan progresista? Ni idea. Pero daba ñañaras, sí.

***

─Así que tu padre quiere que tú y Nijimura le den nietecitos que correteen por su mansión. Por lo disfuncional que resultaste ser, no pensé que fuera un hombre de familia.

Seijuurou enarcó una ceja y se ocupó mejor de darle un sorbo a su café. A Mayuzumi le pasaban los años encima, pero no se le quitaba lo insolente.

Mejor ignorar el insulto gratuito. Además, lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que Mayuzumi le estuviera prestando un mínimo de atención en lugar de recibir sus gruñidos como respuesta automatizada.

─Sí. Pero ese es un tema que no he discutido mucho con Shuuzou.

─ ¿Aún no quieren tenerlos o solo no quieren tener hijos?

¿Por qué estaba hablando sobre sus problemas con Mayuzumi? Mejor hubiera sido acudir a Reo, pero había sido el otro quien lo había citado, para su sorpresa. Por lo regular, Mayuzumi era más afecto a estar bien lejos de su antiguo capitán.

─En mi particular caso, aún no deseo tener un hijo─ contestó dejando su taza de café en la mesa─. Sé que mi responsabilidad es tener un heredero, pero…

─No quieres que pase la misma presión que tú por tener que heredar tantos millones y millones─ se adelantó Mayuzumi─. Todo para que luego se convierta en un psicótico obsesionado por la victoria y descargue toda su frustración en un pobre inocente, forzándolo a reemplazar a un fulano invisible.

─…

─Pues sí está para temerse.

Seijuurou casi vuelve a sacar a su emperadoresco ser, lástima que él no tuviera ningún objeto contundente a la mano, que si no... Mayuzumi se proyectaba demasiado.

─En fin, mejor será que dejemos ese tema, no es algo que no pueda resolver─ dijo en un tono altanero que hizo a Mayuzumi bufar. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

─Como sea. De todas formas no te cité para hablar de tu pintoresca vida.

─Puedo imaginarlo, sin embargo, tampoco me has dicho qué es lo que necesitas de mí.

Mirada más agria que la de Mayuzumi no había ¡Como si le estuviera pidiendo favores todo el tiempo! Él podía solito con sus problemas de hombre trabajador de clase media, gracias.

─A ti te gustan los gatos ¿No?

─Al menos más que los perros ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Tengo algo que podría solucionar tu problema de paternidad.

Mayuzumi Chihiro de pronto era la persona más altruista del mundo. O la que estaba buscando cómo arruinar la paz de Seijuurou y de paso la de Shuuzou ¿Por qué? _Pues porque podía._

***

─Estoy en casa─ anunció Shuuzou, colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

No hubo respuesta, pero esa no era ninguna novedad, conociendo a Seijuurou, seguramente estaría absorto en la enorme carga de trabajo que tenía prácticamente a diario.

Se encogió de hombros, tomó una manzana y se dispuso a darle mordiscos mientras hacia su camino al pequeño estudio que habían adaptado, allí donde Seijuurou pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Aún era temprano y no sabía si habría ya cenado, que lo más seguro que no, pero ahora que estaba en casa ya verían que preparar rápido para comer.

Qué suerte tenía Seijuurou de tener una pareja como Shuuzou, la verdad.

Cuando llegó al cuartucho ni se dignó en tocar ¿Para qué? Si no quería que entrara le ponía seguro y ya, no era su problema.

─Hey ¿Nos vamos a cenar? En el refrigerador aún hay…

Momento.

Shuuzou tuvo que interrumpirse a él mismo por una peluda razón que se encontraba en el regazo de Seijuurou. Un inquilino que definitivamente no estaba allí cuando se fue en la mañana.

─ ¿Y ese gato?

─Bienvenido, Shuuzou ¿Qué tal el día?

Así lo saludó, sin levantar siquiera la mirada. Normal, a un bicho como Shuuzou lo veía diario, pero ese gatito negro en su regazo era toda una novedad.

─Ni me cambies el tema, mejor dime de dónde sacaste ese gato.

─Oh. Pues, Mayuzumi estaba regalando gatos y me pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de este ¿Te molesta?

─No, sólo me sorprende. Nunca mencionaste que querías tener una mascota.

Aparte, el único animalito que le conocía era Yukimaru, en paz descanse. Pero un caballo no cabía en la casa, y aunque Shuuzou siempre había pensado en un perro jamás se atrevió a llevar uno. Sabía que Seijuurou no les tenía tanta simpatía, menos si le salían revoltosos.

─Si lo deseas, puedo devolverle el gato a Mayuzumi.

Por un momento estuvo muy tentado a decirle que sí, que sacara al gato. Igual y Seijuurou ya sabía que estaba pensando en contestarle eso, porque acarició con calma la oreja del gato negro y puso esa esa carita de "como quien no quiere la cosa".

─Nah, déjalo, te lo encargó a ti ¿No? Además, ya le iba haciendo falta un poco de vida a ésta casa y quien cace a las alimañas.

Shuuzou se sentó en la silla al lado de la de él y miró al gato detenidamente. Era ridículamente pequeño, de pelaje negro y ojos verde fosforito. Pese a todo eso, la manera en la que tenía la cabeza y las orejas bien en alto, aparte de esa mirada de "Soy absoluto" le recordaba un poquito a alguien.

***

En opinión de Shuuzou, lo único que Mayuzumi había buscado con un gesto así de desprendido era romper la armonía en el hogar. No le extrañaría que hasta se asegurara de que el gato fuera negro para condenarlos a la eterna mala suerte.

No, si iba a ser que ese minino había llegado para desplazarlo del corazón de Seijuurou.

_"Shuuzou, se terminó la leche, deberíamos ir por más al supermercado o Nekoshi no tendrá nada que tomar mañana"._

_"Pero Shuuzou, allí estaba sentado Nekoshi"._

_"¿Qué Nekoshi te arañó? No es probable, en todo caso tal vez hiciste algo para incomodarle"._

¿Quién le había puesto ese nombre tan macuarro al infeliz gato? Nijimura Shuuzou, haciendo gala de su infinito ingenio cuando se le ocurrió que el gato se parecía de más a su pareja. El pobre había aprendido la lección cuando tuvo que soportar la cara de Seijuurou juzgándolo en silencio.

─Shuuzou, mira esto.

El aludido despegó la mirada del frívolo programa que estaba viendo en la televisión. Era fin de semana y los dos habían acordado quedarse en casa para relajarse un rato de todo lo que habían sufrido en la semana.

Para variar, Seijuurou estaba de lo más mimoso con el gato ese, como si fuera su hijito o a saber.

─ ¿Qué cosa debería…? Oh.

Sí: _Oh_. El gato estaba jugando al shogi con Seijuurou, moviendo las piezas, al menos.

─ ¿No te parece impresionante?

Lo peor es que no puedo negar que sí, lo era. Sólo le faltaba que Nekoshi resultara ser mejor jugador de shogi que él.

***

─Entonces eso era lo que quería tu padre cuando se reunieron.

Qué cómodo estaba Shuuzou allí, acostado con Seijuurou en su cama, mirando al techo y sin Nekoshi pululando por allí, porque el espectáculo previo no había sido apto para menores. Venga, que había que proteger la pureza del bebé de la casa.

─Así es. Siendo honestos, no pensé que fuera a abordarme para decirme algo como eso.

─Ya. Al menos parece que ya se hizo a la idea de que vivimos juntos.

─Me complace ver que también notaste su aprobación entre líneas.

Shuuzou gruño y se acomodó en su costado para observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

─No te me pongas condescendiente ¿Eh? Pero ese no es el punto ¿Tú quieres tener un hijo ya? Contéstame la verdad, no quiero que te presiones por todo ese asunto de tener un heredero.

Seijuurou imitó su posición, con gesto pensativo.

─Creo que no tenía contemplado ese asunto aún. Por el momento quisiera seguir disfrutando de tu compañía para mí, sin compartir.

Esa respuesta había complacido a Shuuzou, sí, pero como era él, tenía que tocarle las narices a Seijuurou para poder irse a dormir en paz.

─A menos que sea Nekoshi. Mira, para la otra que veas a tu padre vas y le enseñas al gato. Al fin que ya hasta aprendió a jugar shogi, la siguiente meta es el basquetbol.

─Estás siendo infantil, Shuuzou.

Ambos se fueron a dormir después de eso, incautos e ignorantes al hecho de que el bebé de la familia, ese mentado gatito Nekoshi, observaba a la pareja dormir. Menudos idiotas tenía como padres.


	4. Capitán Skittles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 4: April Fools / arguments.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Arco de Teiko ¿En Japón celebran el Día de los Tontos? No sé ni me importa, pero por el bien de la trama la celebrarán y punto.

La triste y trágica historia del Día de los Tontos fue la siguiente: El equipo de basquetbol de Teiko estaba en campamento de entrenamiento, lo que significaba que los críos pubertos con las hormonas revolucionadas y muy poca lucidez habían intentado hacer cada tontera que se le pasara por la cabeza. Afortunadamente tenían a alguien quien los pusiera a raya con una pequeña dosis de violencia:

Nijimura Shuuzou, respetable capitán de Teiko, poseedor de la técnica mortal "ducky face", ex prángana de la sociedad y karateca reparte guamazos a tiempo completo. Con un currículum vitae tan brillante y siendo él un ser de infinita dignidad, no era raro preguntarse qué mierda le había pasado a su cabello y por qué había decidido hacer eso.

Incluso el estoico vice capitán Akashi Seijuurou tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para mantener intacta su cara de póquer y no soltar una sonrisita o algo. Lamentablemente, Akashi es Akashi y habían infelices que no podían imitar su decoro.

Como por ejemplo, Aomine y Haizaki, quienes se estaban partiendo de la risa. Todos presentían que terminando el entrenamiento ya no les volverían a ver con vida.

La verdad es que Nijimura mejor ni se hubiera presentado, pero como él era un capitán responsable y muy correcto, no iba a fugarse de sus responsabilidades.

─ A ver ¿De qué mierda se ríen ustedes dos?─ preguntó con esa aura peligrosa tan suya─. ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Que por esta mamarrachada no crean que cancelaré el entrenamiento! ¡Quiero cincuenta vueltas a la cancha ahora mismo!

Akashi en verdad admiraba los esfuerzos de su capitán, pero cuando tenía el cabello mal teñido a la multicolor, la intimidación bajaba un poquito.

Así es, Nijimura Shuuzou tenía un arcoíris por cabello.

─Qué raro tiene el cabello Niji-chin─ comentó en voz bajita Murasakibara Pelos Morados Atsushi a Midorima Pelos Verdes Shintarou.

─ ¡Eh, que escuché eso, Murasakibara! ¡Diez vueltas extras! ¡Y Haizaki treinta extras más!

─ ¡¿Eh?! ¡Hombre, pero si yo no he dicho nada!

Era el momento de Akashi para intervenir. Se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa a Nijimura, amparado por su estatus de vice capitán. El Capitán Skittles lo miró con malas pulgas y, si no fuera por el arcoíris que le adornaba la cabezota, Akashi se habría maravillado de su habilidad para poner expresiones así de intimidantes.

─Nijimura-san…

─No, no, ni empieces. Que no fui yo quien se pintó el cabello así ¿Vale? Joder.

No sonrías, Akashi, se fuerte.

─Eso ya lo había deducido, sólo me preguntaba quién habría sido autor de la broma.

─Fijo que fue Haizaki. Me la va a pagar.

En paz descanses, Haizaki, ni tú ni tu pulgar lleno de tus babas será extrañado.

─Fue una terrible idea planificar el campamento en Día de los Tontos. Pero, Nijimura-san ¿Cómo harás ahora con tu cabello?

─Tendrá que quedarse así, no hay ningún supermercado cerca.

Pobrecito de Nijis, él había ido con toda la buena intención del mundo al campamento para torturar un poco a los jugadores y le salían con estas. No se merecía que la vida se ensañara así con él.

─Si gustas, puedo prestarte una gorra. Creo que tengo alguna por allí, puedes usarla hasta que volvamos a casa.

Nijimura frunció el ceño y le dio un golpecito en la frente por listillo. Sí, Akashi era su favorito, pero ese día estaba de tal humor que no iba a permitir que ni él se insolentara.

─Esa por sabihondo. A ver ¿Crees que por tener pelos de arcoíris puedo menos con ustedes? Me subestimas.

Esta vez Akashi si se permitió sonreírle.

─No es el caso. De hecho, creo que eres el único que puede llevar el cabello multicolor y aún ser tan digno de respeto como siempre.

Qué bonito que quedaba el rojo de la cara de Nijimura con su colorido cabello. Pero eso no fue suficiente para Akashi, no.

─Además, creo que así también te ves bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, hay que seguir supervisando el entrenamiento.

Nijimura refunfuñó y se pasó una mano por la mata de pelo multicolor. Joder con Akashi, siempre haciéndole perder el rumbo.

***

Se cuenta que Nijimura se vengó de Haizaki de tal manera que el rostro de este último quedó irreconocible.

El único testigo de este violento crimen fue Kuroko Tetsuya. Y no sólo tuvo el honor de presenciar esa paliza, no, sino que fue el único en el autobús de regreso quien se percató del extraño cuadro que componían Nijimura y Akashi, su capitán con la mirada fija en la ventana y Akashi a su lado, de vez en cuando lanzándole miradas furtivas a Nijimura.

Como si estuviera contemplando a alguien digno de admiración y no a un fulano con el cabello pintado a lo Skittles.

Kuroko sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho, y abrazó su mochila, allí donde tenía tintes de varios colores. Bendita falta de presencia, que lo había dejado fuera de las sospechas de Nijimura El Bravo Shuuzou.

Aparte que ni se quejara. Si a Akashi parecía gustarle el nuevo look del Capitán Arcoíris.


	5. El extraño caso del Dr. Akashi y Mr. Seijuurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 6: basketball / hurt/confort
> 
> Aclaraciones: Situado temporalmente en el Extra Game, así que tiene spoilers, desde ya aviso.
> 
> Sé que no podría decir mucho de ese arco, pero usemos la imaginación y supongamos que Nijimura regresó a Japón para presenciar todo eso y echar porras. Lástima que Jabberwock ganó a los Vorpal Swords (Pero ya llegará la venganza, porque son los protas, plz).
> 
> Obviamente conforme salgan más capítulos del manga esto perderá su validez, pero mientras a quién le importa.

Que Jabberwock le había dado la paliza de su vida a Vorpal Swords era quedarse cortos. Habían fregado el piso con ellos, mordieron el polvo, santa putiza que se llevaron, como uno quiera ponerlo, pero el caso es que los pobres habían perdido.

Nash Gold Jr. se regodeó en su victoria y los llamó monos hasta el cansancio.

¡Ah, pero que no cantaran victoria tan rápido! Vorpal Swords no había aprendido nada, pero lo que se dice nada de esa derrota y habían pedido la revancha, el todo o nada, hasta habían apostado dejar de jugar al basquetbol si perdían ¡Como si fueran a dejar que desprestigiaran a Japón así como así!

El equipo de Jabberwock había aceptado el desafío, claro, con una buena dosis de burlas e insultos, pero lo importante era que les habían dado la revancha.

Igual y humillaban más a esos monitos coloridos con todo y sus metáforas macuarras.

Ese era el contexto, en resumidas cuentas y omitiendo muchas pataletas y discursos sobre la amistad, el espíritu del equipo, puertas cerradas y luces. Entonces ¿Qué pintaba Nijimura Shuuzou en todo eso?

Oh, bueno.

─Hey, Akashi, tranquilo, dieron un gran juego y a la otra estoy seguro de que se van a cargar a esos. Ahora venga, anímate un poco.

Ese había sido el patético intento de Nijimura por animarlo después de que el equipo entero salió de los vestidores. Qué mal trago para él fue ver a sus mocosos mimados de Teiko, más los agregados, salir así de desanimados de un partido cuando los recordaba orgullosos y seguros de sí mismo.

Normal, no habían perdido así antes.

Pero quien más le preocupaba era Akashi. Obviando que su relación con él estaba a un pasito más de la amistad pero sin llegar aún a ser algo, le preocupaba verlo tan silencioso y meditabundo. Hasta parecería que tenía un flashback o algo, lo cual era francamente escalofriante.

─ ¿Akashi? Oye ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

Cruzó los brazos y frunció peligrosamente su labio superior. Si no le contestaba pronto le iba a soltar un coscorrón legendario.

─Por supuesto, Shuuzou, te estoy escuchando.

Espera ¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasó con su Nijimura-san?

─ ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿No sientes que te estás pasando de confianzudo?

Lo que pasó enseguida lo dejó helado.

─ ¿Akashi…? Me estás asustando.

Por favor, que alguien le dijera que Akashi se había puesto una lentilla dorada y no que le había cambiado un ojo de color porque sí.

─No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Shuuzou─ le aseguró Akashi con una sonrisa de maniático que le daba de todo menos tranquilidad.

***

Nijimura observó al chico sentado frente a él en aquella mesita de la cafetería de quinta a la que lo había invitado, tratando de controlar su incomodidad por el bien de esa persona.

Ese crío no era el Akashi que conocía.

Después del encontronazo del pobre incauto de Nijimura con la otra personalidad de Akashi, Kuroko había tenido la buena voluntad de ponerlo al corriente de todas las akashiadas que había hecho el perturbado en cuestión después de que él tuviera que irse a Estados Unidos. Ya algunas se las sabía al dedillo, pero siempre era interesante enterarse de los detallitos más tenebrosos de la historia.

_"Necesitamos traer a Akashi-kun de vuelta antes del partido"_ había dicho Kuroko.

Pues era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensaba Nijimura ¿Cómo iban a lidiar con algo así? Él no era psiquiatra y ese Akashi impostor no parecía muy dispuesto a irse de nuevo.

─Creo que estás utilizando el enfoque equivocado, Shuuzou─ dijo el Akashi loco─. Lo único que estoy haciendo es tomar las riendas temporalmente para llevar al equipo a la victoria.

Nijimura frunció el ceño. Había fantaseado tantas veces con el momento en el que Akashi lo llamara por su nombre de pila, pero nada tenía que ver con esto.

─Pues mira, no necesitamos tus métodos y ni intentes marearme, que ya me la sé─ gruñó con tanta mala leche que llamó un poquito la atención de los demás clientes─. Sólo queremos a Akashi de vuelta para antes del partido y punto.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Shuuzou? Yo también soy Akashi.

─No, no lo eres. Es en serio, déjalo salir.

Para Nijimura no había nada peor que tener a Akashi frente a él y al mismo tiempo saber que no estaba allí.

***

Pese a su inicial reticencia, el equipo tuvo que aceptar que el emperador Seijuurou (como comenzó a llamarlo Nijimura en su negación) les capitaneara conforme se acercaba la fecha para el partido contra Jabberwock. Ya, que Hyuuga o Midorima habrían podido hacer el trabajo con la mano en la cintura, pero nadie quería dar un paso en falso que supusiera que el Akashi Malvado se quedara de planta.

Como hacerlo enojar, por ejemplo.

Nijimura bufó mientras observaba como esa persona les estaba dirigiendo los entrenamientos a los pobres.

─Joder, Akashi ¡Que si nos das un respiro se te agradecería!

─Silencio, Daiki. No toleraré que cuestiones mis métodos.

Pero de que todos los cuestionaban, pues sí, lo hacían. Algunos como Kagami, Aomine y Hyuuga, por ejemplo, parecían estar contemplando de más la idea de amotinarse contra él y rebelarse a su autoridad.

Murasakibara también lo habría pensado si no llevara consigo la mala experiencia.

─ ¿Lo ves, Shuuzou? Te dije que al final mi voluntad sería absoluta.

Habría estado bien que Akashi 2.0 se guardara las excentricidades para él y que dejara de producirle escalofríos al buenazo de Nijimura, quien pensaba que la vida no podía ser más injusta.

Que ese Akashi se la viviera tratando de impresionarlo no le daba buena fe.

***

─Por más que he sopesado las posibilidades, no entiendo cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo.

Nijimura refunfuñó y miró de mala gana a Seijuurou. Si iba a empezar con sus cosas, ya mismo se volvía a su casa y lo dejaba botado en esa cancha de basquetbol callejero.

─ ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tiene que ver con todo lo que le has hecho a cuantos estuvieron bajo tu liderazgo desde la secundaria, luego de que me fuera a Los Ángeles.

─Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Mi otro yo era demasiado débil para cargar con todo solo─ le lanzó una sonrisa retorcida─. ¿Te culpas por eso? Supongo que debe ser el caso, pensarás que parte de todo es tu responsabilidad por haberle dejado solo.

Nijimura no contestó, simplemente apretó los puños. Pues claro que lo había pensado, y un sinfín de veces, además ¿Fue su culpa por dejar a Akashi a cargo cuando las cosas estaban más tensas? ¿Le metió demasiada presión?

─No te culpamos─ interrumpió el loco de turno el hilo de sus remordimientos─. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y tenías otras prioridades que atender. Tu desempeño como capitán es de admirarse.

Las cosas estaban extrañas cuando unas palabras del yo malvado de Akashi te relajaban en lugar de darte las consabidas ñañaras. Y no sólo eso, no. Lo peor era que esa calidez que sólo podía provocar el Akashi a quien añoraba ya le estaba aflorando en el pecho, todo por las palabras de un demente.

─ ¿Quién diría que hasta tú tienes tus momentos?─ comentó Nijimura, tratando de salir del paso de su propio lío mental.

Oh, y allí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa maléfica y medio depravada que se cargaba Seijuurou.

─Mejor que vayas aceptando que, pese a todo, seguimos siendo la misma persona. Al menos te convendría si sigues seguro de la atracción que sientes hacia nosotros.

Como para enfatizar su punto, el muy presumido encestó antes de dejar a Nijimura allí, plantado en una descuidada cancha de basquetbol con el corazón en un puño y mucho, pero mucho que pensar.


	6. El extraño caso del Dr. Akashi y Mr. Seijuurou II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 7: alternate universe + whatever you want :)
> 
> Aclaraciones: Esta parte está directamente relacionada con la anterior y así mismo es el desenlace de esa mini historia. De nuevo, spoilers si no se han leído Extra Game.

─En verdad, no creo aguantar más un entrenamiento así con Akashicchi ¡Va a matarnos antes de que lleguemos al juego!

Bienvenido al Club Anti-Akashi 2.0, allí donde los integrantes del equipo Vorpal Swords se reúne para complotar y echar pestes del capitán Akashi Seijuurou cómodamente ¿Punto de reunión? Maji Burger o El paraíso de Kagami Taiga.

─Tenemos que encontrar una forma para que regrese a ser él mismo─ dijo Riko, pensativa─. La última vez lo que funcionó fue derrotarlo.

─Pero no podemos hacer eso, si lo derrotan nosotros perdemos─ contribuyó Kagami a la conversación, recalcando lo obvio.

Kuroko los observó discutir el asunto, a sabiendas de que no iban a llegar a ninguna conclusión y que aparte de todo, estaban ignorándolo. Él no era tonto como para desgastarse tratando de llamar su atención.

Además, él confiaba en una personita llamada Nijimura para resolver el asunto.

***

Dicha personita estaba tan pero tan perdida en el problema que en ese preciso momento estaba cara a cara con Mayuzumi Chihiro y no precisamente para saludarlo (que ni siquiera lo conocía, hombre). Pobre Kuroko, si viera qué tan bajo había caído Nijimura, yendo hasta Kioto exclusivamente para eso.

─ ¿Ayuda a mí?

─Sí. He estado investigando con el equipo de Rakuzan lo que sucedió en la Winter Cup y todos dicen que fuiste tú quien lo hizo reaccionar.

Mayuzumi frunció el ceño y puso una mueca de hastío.

─No hice nada más que decirle sus verdades. Además, creo que él solito despertó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el idiota.

Decirle sus verdades era algo que Nijimura ya había hecho y no había funcionado para nada. Al contrario, Akashi 2.0 parecía más divertido por la situación y menos dispuesto a irse.

─Hombre, vaya mierda.

─Sí, qué mal por ustedes─ coincidió Mayuzumi, aunque no se veía tan acongojado por la situación que digamos─. Tener que soportar otra vez a ese fulano… Si era todo lo que querías preguntarme, me regreso a casa. Oh, y ya que estamos, dile a Akashi que sigue en pie mi indicación de que se quede bien lejos, más si dices que se le cambió el canal de nuevo.

─Sí, sí─ accedió Nijimura, masajeándose las sienes─. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.

─No quisiera estar en tu lugar.

Con esto, Mayuzumi se dio media vuelta para largarse allí, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Nijimura suponía que iba a decirle otra cosa para echarle más sal a la herida, si iba a ser así, ojalá se diera prisa.

─Tu eres ese ex capitán que tenían en Teiko ¿No? El que se fue a Canadá.

─Estados Unidos. Y sí ese soy yo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mayuzumi puso una cara de lo más rara. A ver ¿O estaba divertido o asqueado? No sabría decirlo.

─Ya decía yo que Akashi era como un personaje de anime barato: Cabello raro, medio psicótico y ahora el senpai viene para el reencuentro romántico. Nunca me equivoco en estas cosas.

─ ¿...Qué?

─Si las cosas van a seguir siendo como una historia cliché, supongo que ya se te ocurrirá algo. Ahora sí me voy, suerte con él.

Y así se fue, dejando a Nijimura más confundido que antes y sin idea de cómo demonios iba a resolver el problema.

***

─Shuuzou, cuéntame un poco de cómo era la vida en Los Ángeles.

Ya era de cajón que saliendo del extenuante entrenamiento Nijimura y Seijuurou se fueran juntos. Afortunadamente las escuelas estaban de vacaciones y no había que acompañarlo a la estación de trenes para que el demente que le hacía compañía se largara a su mansión, sino que se estaba quedando en Tokio temporalmente.

Qué bonito sería estar así, juntos, sino fuera por el problemita de las dos personalidades y que faltaba una semana para el partido.

─ ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? No fue nada espectacular.

En verdad no lo fue. Eran días tensos en los que estaban siempre a la expectativa por la enfermedad de su padre.

─Algo debe haber pasado. Si no estoy mal informado, allí conociste a Himuro Tatsuya.

Ah, bueno. Eso si había estado bien.

─Sí, bueno, pero no interactuamos tanto como tú crees. Además, él se regresó a Japón.

Y qué envidia había sentido cuando Tatsuya se había marchado de Estados Unidos, él que tanto añoraba Japón.

─Bueno, ahora tú también estás aquí.

Nijimura asintió y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Buen momento había elegido para hacerlo: Le había parecido ver un pedacito del Akashi que tanto apreciaba en esa mirada de degenerado. No porque Akashi, _su Akashi_ , fuera un degenerado, pero la idea se entiende.

─Pues sí, ya todo va mejor.

─Exacto. Hay que dejar ir el pasado ¿No? Y empezar a aceptar las cosas como son.

Más fácil decir que hacer, como siempre.

***

Faltaba un día para el día del juicio, es decir, para el partido contra Jabberwock y todos estaban que se arrancaban los pelos.

─ Cáncer estará el último el día de mañana, de acuerdo al Oha Asa.

─ ¡Shin-chan, no digas esas cosas!─ exclamó un horrorizado Takao.

Nijimura observó en silencio el caos que se imponía. Normal que estuvieran así de ansiosos y desesperados; Veamos, habían mejorado mucho su dinámica como equipo, la principal razón por la que habían fallado durante el primer partido, aún les faltaba arreglar ese asuntito de sus egos, paso a pasito. Lamentablemente su capitán seguía estando deschavetado y eso no les daba puntos para nada.

El capitán en cuestión no había llegado aún, haciendo gala de su falta de puntualidad.

─Argh ¿Qué hacemos con Akashi?─ preguntó Kagami comenzando a entrar en pánico─. ¡No podemos dejar que juegue así!

Ahora que Nijimura se sabía la historia de Akashi, Kagami y un par de tijeras entendía un poquito mejor su terror. Eso no significaba que lo aprobara, claro.

─Pero quién sabe, igual y con su ojo de emperador y todo eso que hace con La Zona Wireless…─ comentó Takao, meditabundo─. Tal vez nos podamos colgar de su señal y entrar todos a La Zona.

─A Muro-chin le habría encantado eso.

─Chicos, guarden la calma ya.

─ ¡Ni hablar, Satsuki! ¿Sabes qué opino de Akashi? Que se puede ir a la…

─ ¡Aominecchi, shhhhh!

─La verdad es que a él le hace falta aprender a respetar a sus senpais…─musitó Hyuuga con el orgullo herido.

─ ¡Yo digo que armemos un motín!─ propuso Wakamatsu.

─ ¡Motín!─secundó Kagami, levantando un puño al aire.

─Ni se les ocurra, si Akashi los pesca…─empezó Nijimura, pero claro, fue interrumpido enseguida.

─ ¡Debemos deshacernos también del Nijimura!─ observó Aomine, quien se había pasado al lado de la locura junto a los más alebrestados.

─ ¡Inténtalo y te voy a agarrar a guamazos, mocoso!─bramó Nijimura.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que acaso tenía que recordarles a base de puñetazos y patadas quién era él?

─ ¡No seas idiota, Ahomine! ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de lo que nos ha dicho Kuroko? ¡Tenemos que usar el poder de la amistad para derrocar a Akashi! ¡Y para vencer a Nakamura!

─Eso no fue lo que te enseñe, Kagami-kun. Además, es Nijimura, no Nakamura.

─ ¡Pues a Nakamura también lo venceremos!

Nijimura jamás tuvo su labio de pato tan fruncido como entonces. Iba a despellejar a todos los presentes, en serio.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió no tan oportunamente.

─Ah, veo que están ya aquí. Perfecto, es hora de empezar el entrenamiento.

El dictador en cuestión apareció y el silencio se hizo. Pero Nijimura sólo tuvo que darle un vistazo a sus expresiones para darse cuenta de que los argumentos revolucionarios de las mentes más brillantes allí presentes en verdad habían tenido un efecto sobre esa… multitud enardecida.

─ ¡Akashi, corre, hombre!─ le gritó Nijimura, quien ni lerdo ni perezoso ya había corrido con él y lo había tomado de la mano para arrastrarlo fuera de las garras de los sedientos de sangre.

─ ¡Atrápenlos! ¡Enciérrenlos! ¡Láncenles una piña! ¡Pásenles un tractor encima!

A alguien se le había metido el espíritu de Miyaji Kiyoshi, pero no iba a ser Nijimura quien se detuviera a preguntar quién.

Más que nada porque ni lo conocía.

─ ¡Joder!─ masculló Nijimura entre dientes, corriendo por el pasillo. Apenas vio una puertita abierta se metió en ella con Seijuurou y le puso seguro, pegando bien la oreja para escuchar por dónde venían los psicópatas.

Qué suspiro de alivio soltó cuando los pasos, gritos y maldiciones pasaron por allí y siguieron de largo.

─Esto es inaudito─ murmuró Akashi Maligno─. Shuuzou, yo bien podría haber encarado esta sublevación.

─Ajá, ajá. Todos ellos contra ti.

─Y, seguramente, iba a contar con tu ayuda.

Nijimura le dirigió una mirada asesina y resopló. Lo que menos necesitaba era que esa versión de Akashi intentara confundirle, menos cuando estaban en lo que resultó ser un armario de escobas. Lugar más apretado y cliché no pudo haber encontrado.

─Esto no puede seguir así─ espetó Nijimura─. Tienes que regresar a… donde sea que vengas y dejar que Akashi regrese. Ellos lo necesitan.

─No me gusta tener que repetirme a mí mismo tantas veces: Yo también soy Akashi. Pero nadie quiere aceptar que esta personalidad también es una faceta de él, no están dispuestos a aceptarme como una realidad.

Si Nijimura no estuviera tan enojado, seguro que hasta le habría dado pena su caso y todo.

─Lo siento ¿Vale? Pero en verdad lo necesito.

Usó una de las cubetas como su silla y se sentó allí, derrotado, cansado y sin ganas de mirarlo ¿Y ahora qué? No era que él odiara la otra versión de Akashi, pero el punto es que lo extrañaba a él. Había tanto que dejaron pendiente… Sólo quería poder continuar lo que habían dejado.

─Shuuzou─ habló Seijuurou con voz autoritaria y, tal vez, algo resentida─. Necesito que entiendas y aceptes que también soy parte de Akashi y que aunque él vuelva yo siempre estaré allí y saldré de vez en cuando. Si no puedes asimilar eso me temo que debería reconsiderar tus sentimientos. No vamos a permitir que no nos des nuestro lugar.

Nijimura aceptó encararlo y soltó un suspiro.

─ ¿Y yo qué? ¡Tienen que darme tiempo! ¿Pretendes imponerme todo esto así como así?

─Jamás hemos hecho tal cosa contigo. Podemos esperarte, pero tampoco lo haremos por siempre.

─ ¡Joder!

Se levantó de un saltó de su cubeta, dispuesto a irse de allí y pensar a solas el asunto. Pero aparentemente su idea no era aceptada por Seijuurou, quien intento cerrarle el paso… Sin fijarse en el detallito de que, recalquemos, ese era el armario de limpieza y casualmente había detergente líquido en el suelo.

─ ¡Akashi!

Y así murió Akashi Seijuurou, asesinado por un artículo de limpieza.

***

─ ¿Cómo estás, Akashi-kun?

─Estoy bien. Lamento haberlos preocupado, les aseguro que no fue nada.

─Lamentamos haber intentado derrocarte, amordazarte y mantenerte cautivo tres días─ se disculpó Kagami con una sinceridad que nadie pidió.

Así es, estaban en la enfermería, allí a donde un muy desesperado Nijimura había tenido que llevar a Akashi después de que el pobre infeliz se diera el golpe del siglo. Al principio los demás no habían querido ayudar, pues si al final iba a ser que Akashi había acudido solito a su propia caída (literalmente) en el armario de la limpieza. Pero luego de muchas amenazas de Nijimura y uno que otro coscorrón para algunos, se les habían aclarado las ideas.

Pareciera que ese acto de bondad había sido recompensado por alguna entidad divina, porque cuando Akashi abrió los ojos los tenía rojos de nueva cuenta. Y también un chichón, pero ese era un detallito.

─No tienen por qué disculparse. En todo caso, perdónenme a mí por haber actuado como lo he hecho estos días. Me temo que aún no tengo un control total sobre mi otro yo.

─ ¡No, Akashicchi! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!─ le aseguró Kise─. Tú sólo preocúpate por estar bien, mañana será otro día.

─Mañana ahora sí haremos que se coman el polvo esos idiotas─ asintió Aomine con renovadas energías─. Joder, cómo odio a los americanos, son todos unos creídos debiluchos.

─Oye─ se quejó Kagami, dándole un codazo.

Nada daba más satisfacción que ver al equipo desanimado, que luego pasó por un ataque nada saludable de histeria, recobrar la confianza y los ánimos de siempre. Nijimura sonrió a sus mocosos y luego a Akashi, quien le observaba con esa sonrisa tan cálida que tanto había extrañado.

Y cuando todos se fueron, Nijimura se quedó de nuevo a solas con él, allí donde había encontrado su lugar.

***

─No te pongas nervioso, Akashi. Nunca olvides tu primera resolución, es mi lema. Que sí, que ellos son fuertes, pero ustedes también y esta vez les toca hacerlos mierda.

─Nijimura-san, si te pones así sólo puedo pensar que quien está tenso eres tú y no yo.

Habían llegado ellos primero a los vestidores, para variar. A Nijimura no le correspondía estar allí, pero no podía irse a la tribuna sin antes hablar con Akashi y darle ánimos antes de que comenzará el juego..

Además, sí que estaba nervioso y en parte lo hacía por él mismo ¿Y si perdían y el otro Akashi regresaba?

─Entiendo que te aterra que pueda volver a perder el control. No puedo prometer que no volverá, pero haré lo que pueda por mantenerlo a raya.

Gracias al cielo que era Akashi quién tomaba la iniciativa, porque él no tenía ni puta idea de cómo abordar el tema.

─Sé que así será. Eres fuerte, además…Bueno, he pensado mucho en lo que me dijo tu otro yo─ al ver que Akashi no decía nada lo tomó como una indicación para continuar─. A ver: No te estoy diciendo que terminé prendado del maligno ese, pero él tiene razón en que debo aceptar esa faceta tuya si quiero poder estar a tu lado y eso. Que sigo pensando que es cosa grave tener dos personalidades, pero…

─Nijimura-san─ interrumpió Akashi con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios─. Sé leer entre líneas ¿Será que estás intentando confesarte conmigo?

La cara de Nijimura era un poema. Intentó buscar palabras para decirle que sí, que estaba tratando de decirle que le gustaba, incluso intentó recordar cómo había ensayado la confesión tantas veces en su cabeza. Era patético, sí ¿Pero y qué?

El caso es que no dio resultado y terminó haciéndole más caso a sus instintos.

Besar a Akashi Seijuurou era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse muy rápido. No es que se estuvieran dando el beso de película, no, era más bien uno muy desesperado, torpe e inexperto. Pero ¿Y qué? Lo importante era que estaba sucediendo entre ellos ¿No?

Apenas se separaron del beso y Akashi lo miró con esa mirada de sabelotodo que se cargaba hasta en momentos como ese.

─Te llevó tu tiempo, Nijimura-san.

─ ¡Calla! ¡Pero si tú también pudiste haber dicho algo!

Akashi rió y, joder, qué bonita risa tenía. Lástima que no lo hiciera tan seguido.

─Quería esperarte. Nunca me ha gustado presionarte, ya lo sabes─ le dirigió una mirada cómplice que Nijimura no supo si interpretar como algo bueno o algo problemático de más─. Me gustaría poder seguir hablando contigo, pero tenemos un partido que ganar.

─Pateen sus culos─ asintió Nijimura, haciendo suya la cara de pato que simbolizaba el peligro─. Que no me termina de agradar ese tal Nash Oro o lo que sea.

─ Bien. Pero tengo una petición antes de entrar a la cancha.

─Dispara.

Akashi se acercó a él como quien no quiere la cosa. Nijimura no estaba seguro de si sus movimientos le estaban cumpliendo una fantasía erótica o si le estaban perturbando un poco.

─Si ganamos espero una confesión formal. Tal vez sería bueno que la acompañaras de una cita y un beso.

Nijimura le regaló esa sonrisa torcida suya.

─Hecho. Ve y gana.

¿Y si los Vorpal Swords perdían? Nijimura no creía que eso fuera probable, no cuando todos estaban mostrando una determinación tan férrea ¡Si hasta Aomine había aprendido nuevos insultos en inglés para la ocasión! Pero incluso si eso pasaba, seguiría estando igual de dispuesto a cumplir con su petición.

Hasta si Akashi 2.0 decidía aparecerse ¿Por qué no? Era una cara distinta de la misma moneda.

Y si algo había confirmado, era que sí, sí que le quería.


	7. La noche de un día difícil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 5: College (Akashi salva a Nijimura de sus roomies aka El Escuadrón de la Muerte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 5: school/college/hospital
> 
> Último prompt de la NijiAka week con (mucho) retraso. Esto ya no es un drabble, dios mío. AU en el que todos los personajes de KnB están en California viviendo la vida loca del estudiante de intercambio.

Akashi se sobó las sienes y soltó un suspiro largo que había estado conteniendo. Miró acusadoramente a la pared que tenía enfrente, esa de pintura color crema descarapelada, con una exasperación tal que no le sorprendería que se comenzara a cuartear o que incluso se desmoronara.

A buena hora se les había ocurrido a sus vecinos poner la música a todo volumen en temporada de exámenes.

Eso era lo que escapaba de la comprensión de Akashi, por muy geniecillo que fuera. Recapitulando: Estaba viviendo en la residencia estudiantil de la universidad que eligió en California y esa semana la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban particularmente estresados, incluso presentando tendencias un tanto psicóticas. Él mismo tenía una carga de trabajo impresionante gracias a algunos trámites administrativos que hizo a petición de su padre, sus actividades como embajador escolar para los alumnos extranjeros, el comité estudiantil, los proyectos escolares terminados y un largo etcétera.

Así que era la hora en la que apenas iba a repasar rápidamente los apuntes. No le hacía falta matarse estudiando, lo bien aprendido no se olvidaba, pero no estaba de más reforzar sus conocimientos. Sin embargo, más que la sesión de estudio (que ni necesitaba, siendo sinceros) lo que realmente le estaba preocupando era si iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño con el escándalo de sus vecinos.

Ojalá hubiera pedido ser el asistente de residencia en ese piso del edificio, así podría ir y amablemente ordenarles que respetaran las horas de silencio.

─Infructuoso─ murmuró para sí mismo, levantándose de la silla de su escritorio.

Salió de su dormitorio y con toda la resolución del mundo se dirigió a la puerta contigua. Necesitaba hablar con esa gente que definitivamente no tenía nociones ni del tiempo ni de la decencia. Pero apenas iba a aporrear la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejándole contemplar no una visión, sino la visión:

Un chico de cabello negro, labios de pato como si estuviera listo para una selfie, ojeroso y totalmente desaliñado. Era la viva imagen de la decadencia juvenil, pero Akashi, como era niño bien, no iba a comentarlo.

─Buenas tardes─ fue lo que sustituyó a su dura crítica.

─Hey─ contestó el otro a su saludo, dando un paso hacia afuera ¿Intentaba amedrentarlo o algo?─. No me digas: Vienes a pedir que le bajemos al volumen.

Akashi sonrió y asintió cortésmente. No había necesitado mirar insistentemente hacia el cuarto de ese chico para darse cuenta de las deplorables condiciones en las que estaban. Esa pila de ropa sucia, basura y quién sabe qué más porquería gritaba desaforada por auxilio y una buena desinfectada al dormitorio. Si uno era ciego siempre se podía contar con el sentido del olfato para detectar ese tufo incontenible a suciedad, mezclado con un sospechoso olorcillo a hierba quemada.

─Si no es mucha molestia. Me temo que la hora de silencio dio inicio.

El otro chico chasqueó la lengua y cerró la puerta con brusquedad. La pobre puerta osciló peligrosamente.

─No te creas, que no soy yo el de la fiesta─ se quejó con tanta rabia que a Akashi no le extrañaría que se tirara a las mordidas en cualquier momento─. Pero no se puede hablar con mis compañeros de cuarto. Todos están pasados.

─ Cabe la posibilidad de que me escuchen si intento dialogar con ellos.

El chico soltó una risotada, como si le hubieran dicho un buen chiste.

─ ¿A palabras? Ya lo intenté. Y también otro tipo de diálogo cuando se pusieron pesados, pero ya te digo que están hasta las trancas y ni sintieron cosquillas.

Pues vaya. Akashi no imaginó que en ese cuarto habitaran drogadictos y una persona violenta.

─ ¿Sugieres algo?─ preguntó Akashi, no muy dispuesto a entablar una batalla sin sentido con personas que probablemente estarían inconscientes entre drogas y los posibles golpes recibidos.

─Iba a dar la vuelta a comprar algo en ese lugar de comida rápida de enfrente─ contestó el chico─. Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas?

─Creo que me apetece más ir contigo que quedarme a escuchar a tus compañeros de cuarto y su música─ concedió Akashi.

Al chico pareció complacerle su respuesta, o eso parecía indicar la ausencia de su expresión de pato lampareado.

─Pues vamos, deben tener malteadas o algo. A todo esto, me llamo Nijimura Shuuzou.

─Mucho gusto, Nijimura-san. Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuurou.

Aquella noche Akashi se olvidó completamente de que al día siguiente tenía exámenes que rendir, que sus vecinos eran unos drogadictos y que acababa de conocer a Nijimura y aun así se arriesgó a salir con él a las horas de la noche ¿Qué más daba? El caso era que se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Además, mejor estar en buenos términos con Nijimura, decidió Akashi al ver el lamentable estado de sus compañeros de cuarto al día siguiente.

Confirmado: Era el cuarto del _Escuadrón de la Muerte_.

***

─De nuevo no te dejaron dormir.

Nijimura gruñó como respuesta, haciéndole espacio a Akashi para que se sentara con él en esa mesa de la cafetería. Qué bonitas dos semanas de amistad. Aunque Akashi había iniciado siendo cercano a cuatro chicos de curso superior; Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hayama y Mayuzumi, al final acababa pasando gran parte de su tiempo con su nuevo amigo.

─Pues sí, estoy harto de ellos. Carajo, fuera cosa de un solo día…

Akashi observó a Nijimura acuchillar sin piedad el pedazo de filete que tenía en el plato y comenzó a temer tanto por la salud mental de su compañero como por la vida de los roomies malignos.

─Si tanto te molestan puedes quedarte en mi cuarto─ ofreció Akashi después de darle un trago a su agua embotellada.

La sonrisa burlona de Nijimura no le hizo ninguna mella, no.

─Ya. Me cuesta creer que tú eres el que me está pidiendo romper las reglas. Sabes que no podemos estarnos cambiando de cuarto ¿Verdad?

─Casos extremos requieren medidas extremas─ contestó Akashi, permitiéndose una sonrisa también─. A decir verdad, no estaba pensando que fuera una medida de una noche, sino algo permanente. En el cuarto sólo estoy yo, no me molestaría compartirlo con alguien. Si te parece y aceptas, puedo ir a hablar con el encargado.

No sabía que tenía Nijimura que Akashi se atrapaba a sí mismo actuando de manera ilógica e impulsiva. Sí, su lema era "Rápido y decisivo", pero por ésta vez tenía que admitir que no había considerado de cabo a rabo los pros y contras de tener a Nijimura viviendo en su cuarto, ni siquiera las consecuencias de hacer esa propuesta. Pero allí estaba, esperando a que le respondiera.

─Acepto, pero yo mismo puedo ir a hablar con el encargado. No me hace falta que me hagas los recados, Akashi─ protestó dejando de despedazar la carne─. Faltaba más.

Akashi le sonrió de tal manera que Nijimura intentó fulminarlo con la mirada. Y se hablaba del mero intento porque había algo más en su expresión. Al final, consciente de ser el perdedor en ese duelo silencioso, Nijimura optó por desviar la mirada y la atención hacia la comida.

─Venga, terminemos rápido que tengo que pasar mis cosas antes de que esos me las destruyan.

Para su buena suerte, el permiso lo obtuvieron en un tris tras, el encargado no les puso ningún pero. También era una fortuna que las cosas de Nijimura estuvieran todas en buen estado, eso o sus compañeros de cuarto estaban tan amedrentados que ni se les había ocurrido tocarlas.

El caso era que al final de ese día Nijimura estaba felizmente asentado y había pasado a convertirse en el compañero de cuarto de Akashi.

Pero faltaba algo: La pregunta.

─ ¿Qué te pides? ¿Arriba o abajo?

No hay que malpensar, Nijimura no le estaba proponiendo cosas impuras y Akashi tampoco tuvo motivos para pensar que lo hacía. Tampoco es que fuera tonto, claro que era consciente de lo mal que había sonado, pero darle mucha vuelta pecaba de inmaduro e infantil.

─ ¿Está bien que elija antes?

─Sí, hombre. Digo, tú llegaste primero a éste cuarto.

Akashi no dejaba de maravillarse con Nijimura ¿Quién diría que detrás de tanta brutalidad existía un muchacho acomedido?

─Bien, entonces creo que conservaré mi lugar abajo ¿O te molesta la cama de arriba?

─Qué va─ le restó importancia su nuevo compañero, comenzando a hacer la cama de arriba─. No soy ningún vejete como para que no me guste subir a cada rato a mi cama.

Akashi contempló desde abajo cómo arreglaba las sábanas y sonrió para sí mismo. Cosa curiosa, desde que se hizo con la amistad de Nijimura era común ese gesto en él y ahora que iba a tener su compañía durante el resto del semestre no podía evitar sentirse menos solitario.

Especialmente a esas horas de la noche, después de días agitados.

***

Nijimura Shuuzou era un año mayor que Akashi Seijuurou. En un mundo occidental esa diferencia de edad pasaba bien desapercibida, pero las dinámicas japonesas senpai-kouhai decían otra cosa muy diferente. Akashi debía respeto a Nijimura y probablemente debería añadir el honorífico desde que supo de esa diferencia, pero para el enojo del "senpai" en cuestión, eso nunca sucedió ¡Pues vaya confianzudo e irrespetuoso!

Claro que como el superior allí, Nijimura también tenía la obligación de velar por Akashi y su integridad en todo momento o algo así era la idea. Su deber era protegerlo, aunque siendo sinceros, lo que menos necesitaba ese chico era protección. Suponía que tenía más que ver con su tendencia a querer cuidar a los chicos menores que él, prueba de ello eran sus hermanitos y algunos de sus amigos, como Kuroko, Kise... Incluso hasta podría decirse que cuidaba de su saco de boxeo, también conocido como Haizaki, todo para que éste no se fuera por el mal camino y se uniera al _Escuadrón de la Muerte_.

Aunque Akashi no necesitara de sus cuidados iba a estar al pie del cañón por si acaso

Por eso no era raro que Nijimura se sintiera terrible cada vez que la noche llegaba y comenzara a pensar recurrentemente en su relación con Akashi, a ser consciente de que estaba allí abajito, sin deberla y sin temerla mientras se tomaba su merecido descanso. En pijama.

Y que esa pijama fuera de todo menos sexy y aun así alimentara su fuego hablaba mucho de lo jodido que estaba.

***

Los exámenes finales llegaron y Akashi fue testigo de la decadencia de Nijimura en todo su esplendor.

Si el desgraciado ya era de por sí malhumorado como el que más, su furia había alcanzado niveles insospechables en esos días. Aparentemente estaba bastante estresado con una que otra materia que tenía que sacar adelante para no acabar perdiendo la bendita beca escolar y se entendía. Claro que todo ese estrés tenía que canalizarlo de alguna manera, y su método fue ser especialmente brusco con los demás.

─Nijimura-san, aquí.

Akashi dejó una taza de café bien cargado para Nijimura en su escritorio, mientras el pobre trataba de terminar su trabajo final.

─Gracias─ contestó soltando un suspiro antes de beberse el café, olvidándose por unos minutos de su trabajo─. Mierda. No sé qué estaría haciendo si no hubiera cambiado de cuarto, sería más pesado sin ti.

Expresiones como esas siempre mantenían a Akashi a la expectativa.

─Probablemente estarías encarcelado por intento de homicidio─ contestó en un intento por parecer lo que no era, es decir, un chico gracioso.

Cosa curiosa, la gracia de los chistes de Akashi radicaban precisamente en eso: eran insípidos como ellos solos y siempre que intentaba ser simpático era él quien acababa siendo el chiste y no sus lamentables bromas. Que en cualquier caso seguía siendo mejor que hacer las pésimas rimas de ese chico que se juntaba mucho con Kuroko y sus nuevos amigos, un tal Izuki.

─Deja de burlarte, menos mal me zafé de esos─ musitó Nijimura enfurruñado, recuperando un poquito de vitalidad y mal humor─. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué andas tan fresco? Pareciera que no estás en finales.

─Terminé con anticipación mis trabajos y confío que pasaré satisfactoriamente los exámenes─ recitó Akashi, con el tono de voz de quien explica una estrategia de mercado─. Afortunadamente mi padre fue condescendiente y me liberó de mis responsabilidades por dos semanas.

Nijimura bufó y Akashi supo enseguida por qué. Parecía que a su compañero de cuarto no le hacía ni pizca de gracia los métodos de crianza de Akashi Masaomi, pero se vio forzado a morderse la lengua.

─Pues qué buena cosa ¿No? Así tienes más tiempo para descansar.

─Así es, es ventajoso─hizo una pausa, lo que iba a decir después podría costarle la vida con un compañero de cuarto con tendencias violentas al borde de la locura─. Nijimura-san, si te estás atorando en algo…

No alcanzó siquiera a terminar su frase cuando recibió un golpecito en la frente.

─ ¿Qué te crees, que no voy a poder terminar a tiempo? Me subestimas, Akashi─ palabras ásperas que no combinaban nada con esa sonrisa torcida─. Si me atoro entonces ya te digo y me ayudas si quieres, mientras vete a dormir o algo.

─Como desees─ concedió Akashi, sonriendo─. Si necesitas más café dejé hecho en la cafetera. Mucha suerte, espero que todo vaya bien.

─Deja de hablar como si me fuera a la guerra y ve a dormir.

Dicho esto, Akashi se echó en su cama a dormir, o al menos a fingir que así lo hacía. La verdad es que toda la noche no pudo pegar ojo, no porque le molestara el sonido de las teclas aporreadas por Nijimura, o la luz que tenía encendida para el escritorio, no. Lo que le estaba haciendo ruido era el pensamiento que no se podía sacar de la cabeza:

Nijimura tenía una sonrisa que, si bien no era bonita, contagiaba. La sonrisa de pato más atractiva del rumbo, seguramente.

Ninguno de los dos durmió ni un minuto esa noche.

***

El tiempo se iba volando cuando se estaba tan ocupado y cuando se tenía buena compañía aún más, decidió Akashi. El semestre terminó, ahora mismo hacían el equipaje y había comprobado que desde que Nijimura se había unido a él en el cuarto los días volaban, incluso las noches que antes le parecían eternas duraban un suspiro.

Pero todo debe llegar a su fin y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

─Pedí que me dejaran en éste cuarto para el semestre que viene─ comentó Nijimura, fallando en su intento de sonar casual.

Eso, por alguna razón, llenaba de satisfacción a Akashi. También que entre líneas le diera a entender que si volvían a compartir cuarto estaría de perlas.

─ ¿En verdad? Qué coincidencia, también pedí el mismo arreglo con el encargado.

Fingir que su relación se limitaba a la amistad sería la mentira más cochina del mundo. Tampoco podían decir que tenían una relación formal ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera habían declarado directamente un interés mutuo, pero a esas alturas era más que obvio que todos esos bonitos sentimientos ya iban para otro lado.

Era toda una experiencia nueva para Akashi. Más triste.

─Pues eso─ Nijimura dejó por la paz su equipaje y se sentó en la cama de Akashi─. Nos vamos a ver aquí el semestre que viene. Y ya tenemos nuestros números, ya Kise me enseñó cómo usar el Wazzapp.

─Estaremos en contacto─ afirmó Akashi, apretando su celular entre sus manos─. Si deseas puedes visitarme en Kioto cuando tú quieras. Ya te lo había comentado antes, pero no está de más recordártelo.

─Pues sí, creo que sí te haré una visita en el verano, sólo tengo que tomar el tren. Digo, no conozco Kioto, así que si tú vas a hacer de guía turístico, perfecto.

Tanto él como Akashi guardaron silencio durante un momento que nada tenía de incómodo. Al contrario, se sentía más como si estuvieran disfrutando de la presencia del otro antes de que tuvieran que separarse. No era un adiós, por muy trillado que sonara, la realidad era que definitivamente iban a volver a encontrarse en Japón para después regresar a compartir un semestre más en ese cuarto.

El transporte de Nijimura para llevarlo al aeropuerto llegó media hora después y partió, no sin antes compartir un abrazo con Akashi. Al día siguiente a él también le tocaría partir de vuelta a casa en Japón a primera hora.

Akashi contempló la habitación vacía ¿Siempre había sido así de grande?

Esa noche ni siquiera intentó dormir. Entre sus pensamientos y el ruido de la última fiesta del _Escuadrón de la Muerte_ no había caso.

***

Akashi movió una de sus piezas de shogi, inmerso en una batalla contra sí mismo. Ya llevaba una semana en su casa y trataba de disfrutar su tiempo libre jugando su juego de mesa favorito. Había terminado todas las tareas que le había encargado su padre de manera eficiente y el día ya había terminado, así que podía darse el gusto de dedicar un ratito para él. En eso estaba al menos cuando su celular vibró avisándole de un mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya se imaginaba quién podía ser.

_"Akashi, me traje por error una camisa tuya ¿Cuándo te la llevo?"._

Bendita camisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es como esta serie de mini historias llega a su fin, con una temática bien ligerita ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el fin de la serie! ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
